Cells in multicellular organisms communicate extensively with neighboring cells and distant organs using a variety of secreted proteins and small molecules. Cells also reside in a structural extracellular matrix (ECM), and changes in its composition, mechanical properties, and post-translational modifications provide additional layers of communication. This Forum addresses emerging mechanisms by which redox signaling controls and is controlled by changes in the ECM, focusing on the roles of matricellular proteins. These proteins engage specific cell surface signaling receptors, integrins, and proteoglycans to regulate the biosynthesis and catabolism of redox signaling molecules and the activation of their signal transducers. These signaling pathways, in turn, regulate the composition of ECM and its function. Covalent post-translational modifications of ECM by redox molecules further regulate its structure and function. Recent studies of acute injuries and chronic disease have identified important pathophysiological roles for this cross-talk and new therapeutic opportunities. In contrast to structural elements of the extracellular matrix, matricellular proteins appear transiently during development and injury responses, but their sustained expression can contribute to chronic disease. Through interactions with other matrix components and specific cell surface receptors matricellular proteins regulate multiple signaling pathways, including those mediated by reactive oxygen and nitrogen species and H2S. Dysregulation of matricellular proteins contributes to the pathogenesis of vascular diseases and cancer. Defining the molecular mechanisms and receptors involved is revealing new therapeutic opportunities. Recent advances have revealed that thrombospondin-1 regulates NO, H2S, and superoxide production and signaling in several cell types. The thrombospondin-1 receptor CD47 plays a central role in inhibition of NO signaling, but other thrombospondin-1 receptors also modulate redox signaling. The matricellular protein CCN1 engages some of the same receptors to regulate redox signaling, and ADAMTS1 regulates NO signaling in Marfan syndrome. In addition to mediating matricellular protein signaling, redox signaling is emerging as an important pathway that controls the expression of several matricellular proteins. Redox signaling remains unexplored for many matricellular proteins. Their interactions with multiple cellular receptors remains an obstacle to defining signaling mechanisms, but improved transgenic models could overcome this barrier. FUTURE DIRECTIONS: Therapeutics targeting the TSP1 receptor CD47 may have beneficial effects for treating cardiovascular disease and cancer and have recently entered clinical trials. Biomarkers are needed to assess their effects on redox signaling in patients and to evaluate how these contribute to their therapeutic efficacy and potential side effects. The metabolism of arachidonic acid and other polyunsaturated fatty acids produces eicosanoids, a family of biologically active lipids that are implicated in homeostasis and in several pathologies that involve inflammation. Inflammatory processes mediated by eicosanoids promote carcinogenesis by exerting direct effects on cancer cells and by affecting the tumor microenvironment. Therefore, understanding how eicosanoids mediate cancer progression may lead to better approaches and chemopreventive strategies for the treatment of cancer. The matricellular protein thrombospondin-1 is involved in processes that profoundly regulate inflammatory pathways that contribute to carcinogenesis and metastatic spread. This review focuses on interactions of thrombospondin-1 and eicosanoids in the microenvironment that promote carcinogenesis and how the microenvironment can be targeted for cancer prevention to increase curative responses of cancer patients.